


Brake Time [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Stony 616 Bingo [6]
Category: Marvel 616
Genre: Art, Backrubs, Commander Rogers, Director of SHIELD Tony Stark, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Happy Steve Rogers, Happy Tony Stark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22055611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Tony visits Steve's office to give them both a brake.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Stony 616 Bingo [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1587565
Kudos: 15
Collections: Cap-Iron Man Fanworks





	Brake Time [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the Stony 616 Bingo prompt [ “Directer Stark” [S3]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/187045666030/stony-616-bingo)  
> 

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
